1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to radio audio distortion testing, and more particularly to a system for measuring motor vehicle radio audio system distortion caused by spurious conducted, coupled, and RF emissions from vehicle electrical and electronic system components.
2. Discussion
Quantifying the audio quality of vehicles and other motor driven apparatus, with various electrical and electronic systems has long yielded inconsistent results. Conventionally, audio distortion caused by electrical and electronic systems has been measured and tested through actual human perception of the signal distortion. Such testing typically yields varying results, as human perception can often vary from day to day due to numerous physical and psychological factors.
In addition, audio evaluation of noise interference has also yielded inconsistent results due to changing environmental conditions. Variables such as radio station output power, sun-spot cycles, and atmospheric conditions can vary radio signals transmitted and received during audio distortion analysis. As a result, measuring audio noise in a controlled test environment and correlating it to noise as heard by a motor vehicle operator has been a difficult task.